


Reunion

by ohgoditsneph



Series: Fractured Memories [5]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types
Genre: Changelings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eberron (Setting), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Making Love, Post-Coital Cuddling, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:35:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20931086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgoditsneph/pseuds/ohgoditsneph
Summary: After a lengthy battle with a necromancer, Ash and Nox finally get some time alone together-- but Ash can't keep her secret forever. She needed to tell Nox the truth-- that she used the Deck of Many Things to make it so he never died, and that it was no dream. But she will soon find that love knows no bounds, and she remembers more than she thinks she does...





	Reunion

The party settled in a large room in Jeremy’s shop, much worse for wear. They had hurriedly rushed in after hearing footsteps coming from the floor below them; they had just completed their task of eliminating Jeremy’s brother, and among his belongings was a note—the caretaker of the silver dragons that Doppel had scouted out was due to arrive at any time.

Having heard the door below them open and close, the party of Stick, Ash, Bramble, Capius, Aklot, Nox, and Soren opted to use Jeremy’s key to escape the potential wrath of the caretaker. Taking some pity on their rugged state, Jeremy offered them places to stay for the night to finally get a well-deserved night’s rest.

Nox and Ash settled in a quiet corner of their own, on Ash’s insistence. A vibe of worry and concern hung over her, and Nox could sense it even more now than he did earlier in the day when they talked.

The changeling couple sat close together. Nox spoke, making sure that they didn’t disturb the slumber of the rest of the party, worried.

“So... what did you want to talk about?”

Ash turned to face Nox. She knew she couldn’t lie to him... not forever. Having used the Deck of Many Things to make it so he never died came with a lot more side-effects then she expected—namely, that she had apparently been warped into an alternate timeline. She came to realize that she had no specific memories of what had transpired after the incident in The Mournland, especially those pertaining to Nox.

Ash let out a deep sigh, mentally preparing herself for his reaction. She feared the worst.

“Nox... I... I can’t lie to you forever. This... is going to sound crazy. In fact, it absolutely  _ is _ crazy... but... you know that dream I told you I had? Where you died, and I eventually encountered your body in that casket instead of Wren’s?”

Nox nodded “Yeah... I do...”

Ash grabbed hold of her legs and squeezed tight, using all the courage and willpower she could possibly muster to not burst into tears right when and there.

“It... it wasn’t... it wasn’t a dream. It... it happened... and I... I used the deck to make it so you never died to begin with...”

Tears began raining down along Ash’s cheek, her words becoming ever so slowly incoherent.

“If I had known that this would happen... that... Wren would be there instead of you... I would have figured something else out. I would have just accepted the deal...”

Nox held Ash in a warm embrace as she struggled to hold it together, a sense of disappointment washed over his face. A drawn-out sigh escaped his lips as he stroked Ash’s hair comfortingly.

“I understand if… if you don’t want to anything to do with me anymore… or if you hate me… or if you’re mad, but… I... I can’t lie to you. It was absolutely stupid... but... almost the entire point of me joining in on this was so that I could find a way to bring you back... and this was the only way I could. I knew you would be upset if I had resurrected you in favor of stopping Evelyn, but refusing her deal would have meant that everything I’ve done to this point would have been for nothing... so I used the Deck, and got the card I wanted.”

Nox squeezed Ash against him. He was… dumbfounded, to say the least.

“Are you for real?” that was all that he could manage to say. Ash was right—this  _ did _ seem way too crazy, even from The Deck. An odd blend of confusion and bewilderment flooded Nox’s mind.

Ash nodded without another word. If she had said anything, she would have burst into tears—but words weren’t required; her clenched face and body language made it clear that this was no ruse.

Ash took a deep breath, gaining more restraint. “I know... it’s outlandish. If you don’t believe me... you can have Jeremy use detect thoughts.”

Nox shook his head. “No... I don’t need to do that.” 

He took his hand in Ash’s face, turning it so that he could look at her. He frowned slightly, a hint of displeasure lingering in his expression.

“You’re right. It was stupid, and I am mad... I wouldn’t have wanted you to bring me back like that...”

Ash winced, almost as if she had been stabbed. Just what she needed.

“...But...” He sighed deeply, almost as if he was relieved. “I, too, have done a lot of things that made you mad as well. Made a lot of mistakes that I was convinced you’d hate me for... but here we are.”

Ash began sobbing, unable to restrain herself any longer. Nox quickly stood up, pulling Ash with him, and exited the room, holding her close and keeping her face hidden.

“Jeremy... I hate to ask but... can we have a room alone?”

Jeremy looked to the changeling couple, rolling his eyes and waving his hand. Another door had been created beside the room they were in. Nox and Ash quickly came in, having a room to themselves to prevent disturbing the rest of the party. Nox laid onto the bed, taking Ash with him, holding her in a gentle embrace.

It was then when everything came to a head; Ash burst into tears, burying her head into Nox’s chest. All the emotions of the past 10 months had finally come to the surface. Ash’s body tensed up—it is felt as if a million daggers were piercing her. She instinctively winced and curled up as she sobbed, her chest tightening with each breath.

Nox held her the entire time, stroking her wavy black hair of her persona, allowing for Ash to let everything out without disruption. Slowly, Ash began to ease up; each sob decreasing the burden on her and calmed her down ever slowly. 

A gentle smile cracked from his previously concerned expression. Nox looked down at Ash—his shirt was wet from tears. 

“You know, I don’t think that Jeremy has a clothesline to let my shirt dry…”

Slowly, there was silence and then… a light giggle. As she nuzzled Nox’s chest, Ash had managed to smile. It was a small one, but…

“There we go…” Nox whispered to her. “That’s what I like to see.”

Ash finally looked up to Nox. Though her face had been overwhelmed with tears, it had washed away most of the stress and anguish she had endured. Her radiant smile shined through.

“You haven’t changed…”

“Well… no. Can’t say I have…”

Nox removed his scarf, patting it all along Ash’s face. He sighed deeply.

“I’m… sorry about your brother.”

Ash peered down slightly. She and Wren never got along—in fact, Wren never did like the way the rest of the family practiced their inherent shapeshifting, and wanted Ash to do better. In spite of his extremely lawful nature, Wren only wanted the best for his little sister. 

“It’s… not your fault. It’s mine, for pulling that stupid card.” 

Ash’s smile faded; her eyes flooded with tears once more. She closed her eyes and wept, the reality of what she had done sunk in even further.

“The worst part is that I don’t even know how he died. I wasn’t there for it. I don’t... I don’t know much anything of the past 10 months. I don’t remember anything I did with you. I’ve had my memories fucked around with. I don’t even know if anything I remember is real anymore.”

A torrent of tears flowed down as Ash squeezed Nox for comfort. Nox resumed wiping her face with his scarf. He unbuttoned and removed his top, tossing it aside and laying on his back. He gently rested Ash’s head onto his chest as she calmed down, gazing upon her in open admiration.

“It’s not your fault, Ash. You used the card with good intentions. You didn’t plan this. I don’t approve, but you’re here now, and there’s not a lot you can do. I won’t let you beat yourself up over this.” 

Though Nox was miffed at the way Ash handled everything, he couldn’t just stay mad at her. The more he comforted Ash and observed just how much trauma she had been through, the more he felt sorry for her, wishing that he could take it all away.

“It’s... it’s just like Wren said,” Ash started between sobs. “I made my bed... now I get to lay in it...”

Nox lifted Ash’s head, gazing into her eyes with a gentle smile.

“Yeah... but now, we get to lay in it together... and make new memories.”

Ash looked down, blushing, but her smile returned once more. Nox gave a loving grin, more than content that he was able to make her feel better.

“Tell you what. I’ll tell you my best memory of you… and you see if you remember it. I think you will. Okay?”

Ash nodded, intently listening in and taking in every inch of his face.

“This was before we went into The Mournlands… we had set up camp in the clearing. It was our first time here, and I had a bag full of flowers from the forest. And… we had the best night. Just you, me, and the stars. The moon was full and made your skin look almost as if… it was glowing. And when you said that you weren’t sure what you wanted to do with your life, I suggested that… you could always be my wife. And shortly after that… well…”

Nox trailed off for a moment, closing his eyes. The memory of that night was still very clear in his mind despite it being so long ago. He slowly ran his hands along Ash’s back and sides and gently squeezed her form.

“We made love. You felt so warm against that bitter cold... so soft. All out in the open, with only the stars and the forest to witness us. Do you remember?”

Ash embraced Nox warmly, returning his comforting squeeze and nuzzling his neck. She remembered that night clearly; there was a lot of teasing, but soon, one thing led to another...

“Yes... I do remember. You teased me relentlessly.” Ash’s smirked, relief washing onto her face. She wasn’t entirely crazy.

Nox grinned, running his hands through Ash’s hair. “See? You’re not completely fucked up...”

He leaned towards Ash, planting soft kisses on her cheeks.

Ash sighed deeply. “Yeah… I guess you’re right… just… I lost it after you died. Your scarf was the only thing I had to remember you by…”

Nox stroked Ash’s hair, holding her head close to his chest.

“I mean... it’s just a scarf... there’s many like this one... do you just want mine? You can have it.”

Ash smiled, amused. Nox was right... he hasn’t changed at all. He always had ways to make her feel better, even if it was for a little while, and even after everything she had been through.

“No... You keep it. I just... I just want you again. To hold me. To show me... that everything is okay.”

Nox smiled. There was only one way to show Ash that yes, he is here, he is real, and he’s safe. That everything was okay now and Ash didn’t have to worry anymore. 

He shifted himself and Ash, laying her backside onto the bed while he remained on his side, leaning against her. Nox morphed into his original form as he slowly dove in, passionately kissing Ash while holding her in a deep embrace. Running his hand across her body and entangling his fingers in hers, Nox parted his mouth, gently sliding his tongue into Ash’s mouth.

Ash readily accepted his kiss, squeezing his hand as she did so, licking his lips as their tongues swirled against one another. She closed her eyes as she arched her back upwards, slowly rubbing herself against his form. He felt so warm... every inch of him felt so wonderful against her. She had yearned for this for almost a year. His warmth. His touch. Anything. And to finally have it again, after so long...

Ash released the hold on Nox’s hands and held him tightly, lightly running her fingernails up and down his bare back, lightly scratching him, her body and mind both hungering for more. Nox shuddered, sliding his hand under Ash’s loose sleep shirt and running it upward. He gently massaged Ash’s breast as he explored her mouth, deepening his kiss with every moment.

A quiet moan slipped from Ash’s mouth as she released the kiss. She gazed at Nox’s face, now in his changeling form, and frowned solemnly. Nox cocked his head slightly.

“Is... something wrong?”

Ash sighed deeply. “I... I can’t change into my original form anymore... I don’t remember it... I’m sorry...”

Ash’s deal with Jeremy was, in hindsight, a foolish decision. She had agreed to a “terrible sacrifice” in order to get what’s now a mundane magical item. That sacrifice was her original form. She didn’t think she would even  _ want _ to change back into it again, since Nox had died, but...

“I never thought that I would see you again... so...”

“Yeah... I was a little miffed about that... you should have asked more about that deal instead of taking it outright...”

Nox nuzzled Ash’s neck comfortingly, chuckling. “I know... we can shift into each other... would that make you feel better?”

Ash was taken aback. She shot a look of confusion and bewilderment at Nox.

“I... I don’t think I’d be entirely into that...?”

Nox’s chuckling turned into full blown laughter.

“Oh come on. You wouldn’t want to have sex with yourself?”

“That... That would be weird, Nox.”

“Well... would you fuck me? Because I’d fuck me. I’d fuck me hard.” He grinned sheepishly.

“I’d certainly would but... I don’t know if I would do me.”

Ash thought for a moment. Sure, she can’t remember her changeling form... but Nox did.

“Say, uh, Nox? Mind a favor? Could you... shift into me? Maybe if you did... I could try...”

“Hmmm... right. Okay then.”

Nox quickly shifted. Hair grew along the other half of his scalp, and it became short and messy. His cheekbones widened and softened slightly.

“There...”

Ash stared intently on Nox’s new form. It... was unusual. She had never seen such a face before. Was this her? If so, she didn’t look half bad...

Ash focused herself, slowly trying to shift, to get every detail she could. Her skin turned grey-ish, her hair became shorter and snow white. Nox stood still for her as she tried her best, but...

“Ah... it’s... not quite the same...” He said. “There’s a few bits and pieces that aren’t quite right. Your nose and your cheeks are a little too pointed…”

Ash frowned and looked down, discouraged. “Dammit...”

Nox held Ash in his arms and shot her a gentle smile as he switched back. “Well... whatever the case... don’t worry about it. I love you for you, even if you can’t change into your original form.”

“But...” Ash whispered softly, struggling not to become overwhelmed with emotion again. Nox interrupted her.

“I know... I know that’s important to you... if you want it back... just talk to Jeremy about it tomorrow, okay?”

Ash nodded, wiping her face. Nox shifted to be on top of her, his warmth feeling more than welcoming. Nox leaned in once more, kissing all along Ash’s cheek, moving downward... to her chin, her neck, and stopping at her chest. Nox quickly removed Ash’s shirt and grasped at her breasts once more, using one hand to tweak and twist at her nipple, and planted loving kisses on her other breast, eventually running his tongue along her nipple, suckling on it along the way.

Ash groaned as Nox gave her body some much needed attention; his warm tongue caressing her breast compelled her to press his head against her. Nox slid his hand downward, digging into Ash’s trousers and began gently stroking her sex, occasionally running his fingers along her clitoris, prompting her to moan louder. 

Ash placed her hand onto Nox’s wrist as he was fingering her, realizing where they were.

“N-Nox... don’t you want to wait until we get to the clearing...? We’re in Jeremy’s shop and... well... I’m sure he has ways of monitoring everything...”

Nox looked up from his passionate assault, pausing for a moment, unconcerned. 

“So...? If he has an issue, he can always just stop looking... besides... you clearly need some stress relief...”

After suckling on Ash some more, he lifted himself up and crawled back to face Ash, licking his lips. 

“Are you complaining?”

Ash blushed. “N-No...”

Nox smirked. “Then... tell me what you want, Ash.”

She slowly wrapped her arms around Nox, savoring every inch of him that she could, taking in every sensation she felt. His warmth... his soft skin... his breath gently beating upon her. Everything. She wanted to be immersed by his embrace, to feel him within her once more, after so long... Nox had a point... she  _ did _ need much needed stress relief. Who cares if anyone saw what they were doing? 

“I... I just want you... I need you so badly... it’s been... far too long...” She whispered into his ear as Nox began to slowly unfasten both of their pants. Ash gave no resistance to his advances, seeking desperately to become one with him.

Nox suckled on Ash’s neck as he removed Ash’s trousers, revealing her beautiful nude body. He wiggled out of his own pants, leaving both of them with nothing in-between.

“You have me, Ash...”

He began rubbing his shaft against Ash’s sex, prodding at her a few times. Ash’s eyes shot open as he entered her. A curse escaped her mouth as Nox pushed against her folds; it had been so long since she’s had him that he began stretching her out, filling up every bit of space she had.

Nox grabbed hold of Ash’s hips and moaned, gently rocking himself back and forth, letting her savor every thrust, every movement. Ash writhed in his embrace, grabbing hold of whatever she could, eventually moving upwards to grab his shoulders. She pulled him down against her, groaning into Nox’s ear and running her fingernails firmly across his shoulders and back.

“Mmmmnnnhhhh... N-Nox... I... F-Fuck... I’ve... I’ve missed this... Gods... please... m-more...”

“Ahhhn... I can t-tell... You’re so wet, too...”

Nox intensified his thrusts as he forcefully kissed Ash, licking all along her mouth, completely overwhelming her. Ash closed her eyes and arched herself against Nox’s body, suckling on his tongue and giving in to him, her body shuddering as he scratched all over Ash’s shoulders and sides, eventually stopping to give her ass a good squeeze.

“Y-You have me... I’m here... It’s okay... I love you...” Nox whispered against Ash’s lips, sliding his tongue down onto her neck and biting down, suckling on her skin.

Ash moaned louder as her hands explored every crevice of Nox’s body, wanting to be constantly reminded that this was real, that she was indeed making love to him once again, rubbing her entire form against him as he pressed his shaft all the way inside of her. 

“I... I love you too... Ahhnn... I... I’ve missed this s-so much...”

Her mind was foggy and completely focused on the moment. Ash did her best to match her force with Nox’s, their hips gliding together, fueling their passion. Ash’s emotions came into the surface once more, this time, tears of happiness pooling in her eyes. 

Eventually, Ash and Nox began clashing against one another with increasing intensity. Nox moaned louder as he began to reach his limit, gripping Ash’s form and thrusting harder inside of her.

“I... I’m g-getting close... A-Ash... Ahhn...”

Ash wrapped her legs around Nox and pushed him against her. “M-Me too... N-Nox... p-please—”

A huge wave of ecstasy overwhelmed them both as they both reached climax. Nox cried out alongside Ash as his seed spilled into her with each throb of his shaft. She squeezed herself all around his cock, moaning with each pulse she felt, savoring every moment of their orgasm, all of the stress that had been pent up for the past ten months had almost entirely been relieved.

Nox collapsed onto Ash as the afterglow set in, resting his head onto her chest. Ash held him against her with a loving grip, refusing to relent on it, lovingly gazing upon his face. Nox looked up at Ash with a proud smile.

“See, now? I’m real...”

Ash giggled quietly. “Yes... you are...”

“Did this... help you?”

Ash nodded, running her hand along his silky white hair. “Yes...”

Nox grinned devilishly, standing up on his knees.

“Did it? Because... I don’t think it did completely. I think... you need to relieve more stress...”

Nox motioned for Ash to get on her hands and knees. Though she felt much better than she had been, Ash still couldn’t get enough. She moved in front of Nox, rubbing her crotch against him, moaning softly.

He slid his shaft back inside of Ash and grabbed her hips, thrusting himself inside once more and pressed her hips firmly against him. Ash moaned loudly against the pillow she was holding, muffling herself to keep from making too much noise. His member felt so much bigger in this position, but it wasn’t so much the position she was into as it was the fact that she could have him inside of her once again.

Nox was far rougher this time around, pounding his cock all the way in and out of Ash, matching her hip movements with his own. He groaned and grunted with each thrust, reveling in her continuous moans and repeating requests for him to give her more, to thrust harder.

Ash pushed herself as far as she could against Nox, allowing him to be rough with her and verbally savoring every moment he made inside of her.

“G-Gods, Nox... I... Ahhhnn... I need more... k-keep going... harder...”

He began crashing his hips faster against Ash, the heat within his crotch growing more intense by the moment. Soon enough, he reached his climax again, jamming as much of himself as he could inside of Ash as more of his essence poured into her and she squeezed herself around his cock.

Ash slowly slid herself out of Nox, laying back down on the bed and laying on her side. Nox soon followed, embracing her from behind and giving a loud, satisfied sigh.

“So... tell me... after almost a year... how was it?”

Ash smiled, wrapping her arms around Nox’s and nuzzling his shoulder. Yes... Nox was just as she remembered him... and so much more. She closed her eyes, burning this moment into her memory, determined to never let it fade.

“It was divine... I... I’ve missed this. I’ll never take it for granted again.”

Nox smiled. “See? I told you that you needed stress relief... and this is the best way to go about it.”

Ash yawned, snuggling as close as she could to Nox as she grabbed the blanket, wrapping it around her and Nox, keeping the warmth from their passionate love making from escaping.

“Is that so?”

Nox nodded, nuzzling the back of her neck.

“Yes... though... right now you do have a good plan to go to bed...”

Ash shrugged dismissively.

“Well... I... kind of don’t want to. Doppel is going to visit me in my dream again and probably scold me, I just know it.”

“Well, if he does... give him salmon. Cats like salmon, right?”

Ash chuckled. “Yeah... they do.”

“Right, then. So just do that. He’ll get over it.”

“Yeah...”

Nox leaned his head onto Ash’s shoulder and began to doze. Just before he fell asleep, he heard Ash once more.

“Hey... Nox...?”

“Yeah, Ash...?”

“Will you help me... piece together everything? I... don’t want the party finding out about me.”

“Yeah... I can do that... we can start tomorrow morning. Right now, let’s go to bed.”

Ash nodded, cuddling Nox and falling asleep in his arms once again, having finally achieved what she had wanted.


End file.
